


支配

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Come Eating, Creampie, Gay Sex, Hardcore, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Underwear Kink, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: 跪坐着，从埃尔文的角度只能看到利威尔的小腿。在衣柜柜门遮挡下，另一边的黑暗中露出肌肤苍白的脚踝，那双脚踩上了一双黑色高跟鞋。脚步向后移动，在地上发出清脆踩踏的声音，有新的道具被利威尔拿进手中，固定的塔扣发出回弹声。接着是试探性的挥动，皮鞭划穿空气，发出尖锐的惊叫。埃尔文听到自己剧烈的心跳声。





	支配

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM警告！！！！埃尔文M！！！！！团兵！！！！团兵！！！团兵！！！  
> 疼痛有！限制射精！自吞精液！支配者被支配后无条件服从play！！！！纯肉性癖产物！！！！

跪坐着，从埃尔文的角度只能看到利威尔的小腿。在衣柜柜门遮挡下，另一边的黑暗中露出肌肤苍白的脚踝，那双脚踩上了一双黑色高跟鞋。脚步向后移动，在地上发出清脆踩踏的声音，有新的道具被利威尔拿进手中，固定的塔扣发出回弹声。  
接着是试探性的挥动，皮鞭划穿空气，发出尖锐的惊叫。  
埃尔文听到自己剧烈的心跳声。

 

他们最近出现了一点小分歧，但是埃尔文总能找到简单的解决方法。他在休息室拦下利威尔，手心把玩着一枚银币。白光沿着手背指间的动作起伏滑动，在身旁的墙壁上投下跳跃的痕迹。他灵活的把银币弹出去，抛物线的轨迹在半空中被利威尔截获，默契地压进自己的手心。  
“哪面朝上？”  
“老方法？”  
“老方法。”  
利威尔张开手心，上面是国王的头像。  
国王代表埃尔文，而背面的玫瑰则代表利威尔。  
而利威尔显而易见的不安。  
“我从没做过·····”他躲闪着埃尔文的眼神。  
“已经三次玫瑰了，利威尔。”埃尔文凑近利威尔，他炽热的吐息攀上利威尔的耳廓，“而且在银币决定以前我们·····”  
这样的话似乎并不能说服利威尔，那枚银币被攥在手心出了汗。于是埃尔文凝视着那双黑眼睛，对着他的士兵长露出了软弱的表情，“请你·······”  
利威尔终于把那枚硬币收进胸前口袋，对自己的服从者下达了第一道指令。  
“把自己准备好。”

他们清楚彼此的喜好，只要是对方参与的性爱，无论是何种身份都能尽兴。但经过一整天的工作，长起处于支配地位的士兵长和团长，都会不约而同地，把被支配作为首选。处于M地位时，他们愿意承受属于对方的一切。心甘情愿地在顺从指令时，被疼痛及快感牵引着全部感官盲目坠入情欲深渊。而处在S的位置时，埃尔文偏好于道具的刺激，从一开始便把快感蓄积在顶端，控制释放的程度以及时刻；利威尔则简单得多，他喜欢踩踏，以及鞭打。  
埃尔文只为自己套上了项圈，方便利威尔把自己牢牢掌握。他跪坐在地上，等着利威尔关上柜门，从遮挡处走向明亮中。那双发亮的高跟鞋来到自己的眼前，埃尔文听到自己期待的吞咽声，他并没有得到抬头的许可，但仅仅是到脚踝的视觉刺激，就足以令他的性器迫不及待地挺立起来。  
这是利威尔第一次做S，他摆弄着手里的鞭子，细细的，带有回弹力的材质，顶端还带有皮质粗糙编织的圆球。利威尔的犹豫体现在向前踏步又向后游离的步伐上，不太确定要用什么力度，不太确定要以什么作为两人的开场。  
但埃尔文读懂了他的犹豫，他垂着眼，慢慢把手抬上去，手中握着牵引自己项圈的绳子。利威尔接过了绳子，心领神会地拖拽着埃尔文让他把注意力放到道具箱里，皮鞭指在了细小的环套上。  
“带上。”  
这是埃尔文最喜欢让利威尔戴上的一款，纤细的皮绳一部分圈在囊袋上，另一部分则嵌在柱头的伞状凹陷中，两头被坚固没有弹性的材料固定着，只能在性器微微软下去的时候才能勉强戴上。埃尔文熟悉这个道具的用法，他许多次地亲手把着折磨人的东西嵌入利威尔鼓胀兴奋的肉柱上。利威尔总会不受控制地挣扎，蹭地他一手臂的汗，和满手腥甜的前液。  
而埃尔文总会咬住利威尔的耳垂，在对方无法忍耐住呻吟时小声责备，“坏孩子“。  
那些回忆牵引着埃尔文的性器慢慢挺立起来，他先戴上柱头的部分，充血变大的肉柱用力热情地撑开牢固的皮绳，把上面的血管勒出一跳一跳不安分的搏动。埃尔文深呼吸着，努力平复自己的兴奋，他知道等一下与囊袋相连时肯定会很疼，但他已经做好心理准备去享受那种刺痛的快乐。  
皮鞭贴上他的脸颊，沿着下颚的曲线向下滑动，在埃尔文的下巴上停滞。鞭子的圆头剐蹭着他的皮肤，在脖子上挠出一片敏感的鸡皮疙瘩。利威尔的手微微用力，让埃尔文从自己下身的忙碌中看向自己。  
沿着裸露的双腿向上，埃尔文的眼神触及到利威尔几乎毫无遮挡的下身。松松垮垮的蕾丝内裤里面是已经向前顶出的挺立，利威尔除了这个，什么都没穿。他的双手摆弄着皮鞭，不经意地让鞭子摩擦过自己晃动的性器。他的乳尖兴致勃勃地挺立着，埃尔文沿着利威尔的锁骨向上，看到了他涂了艳红颜色的双唇。利威尔严厉的眼神直直刺进埃尔文的瞳孔中。  
鞭子发出尖利的惊叫，狠狠拍打在埃尔文停滞的手背上。利威尔抬起穿着高跟鞋的脚，踩在埃尔文的肩膀上，他的性器距离埃尔文的额头只有短短几厘米的距离。埃尔文因为疼痛而炽热的呼吸全然喷在他的大腿内侧，在他的柱头上激出兴奋的前液。  
利威尔不露声色地舔了舔嘴唇，眼神保持着一贯的冰冷，“注意你的身份，埃尔文。还有你手上的任务。“  
埃尔文已经完完全全兴奋了起来，嵌在柱头里的皮圈早已被前液浸透，湿滑的液体粘了自己满手。故意做短的绳索在埃尔文努力向后扣紧囊袋的时候不断地滑落，他的性器比利威尔的要大，每一次的尝试都带来剧烈的钝痛。明知道这是一个不可能完成的任务，他只能不断地尝试。  
高跟鞋不紧不慢地踏在埃尔文的身边，利威尔绕着他打量着埃尔文的一举一动。他的鞭子扫过埃尔文的手臂，锁骨，脖子，乳头。兴奋，急躁，以及疼痛令埃尔文白色的皮肤透出大片的红色，他的脖子上手臂上都因为用力而露出青筋。利威尔在他的身后停下来，他的皮鞭向着埃尔文下跪后大开的大腿之间游走。圆头从腰窝沿着臀缝滑动，最后埃尔文的囊袋上滑动。  
如同一只被主人牢牢控制行动权的猎犬，埃尔文兴奋地发颤，但在利威尔眼前只能强压着全部的欲望，发出粗重不安的喘息。利威尔粗暴收紧绳子，拖拽着埃尔文直起身体。埃尔文的脸颊贴着利威尔的大腿，贪婪地嗅着属于利威尔身体的气味。  
“想要吗？“利威尔的手整理着身上唯一一片单薄的布料，他向上翘起的性器被遮掩在自己手心里，隔着蕾丝的摩擦挺动着。  
埃尔文全然忘记了手上的任务，只顾着贪婪地盯着利威尔的性器，他的唇匆忙地讨好似的印上利威尔的大腿，又被对方用力向后扯开。  
高跟鞋踩上埃尔文的背，鞋跟毫不留情地在背阔肌上，宛如锥子般刻下一点深深的印痕。  
“12下。没有完成任务的惩罚。“  
鞭子切开空气，带着凌厉的警告抽在了埃尔文的背上。利威尔不知道要用多大的力气，于是他凭着自己的喜好几乎用了全力。埃尔文的背部以肉眼可见的速度布上一道道红色的刻痕，没有割裂皮肤，但每一道鞭子的痕迹都刮出鼓胀的伤痕。  
疼痛在背部扎出细密的汗珠，汗液渗出的盐刺激出更多的痛，埃尔文喘息着跪趴在地上，顺服地承受着全部的惩罚。他在鞭子落下时发出不加掩饰的呻吟，在一切结束后努力撑起身子去亲吻利威尔的脚尖。  
利威尔没有拒绝他。  
于是那些细密的吻沿着利威尔的小腿向上，到膝盖再向大腿行进。鞭子被挂在利威尔的手腕上，在两人的动作间扫过埃尔文的身体。先是鼻尖顶在利威尔的囊袋上，埃尔文贪婪地用鼻梁蹭着利威尔的下身，他的舌尖隔着蕾丝布料热切地舔弄着，直到利威尔的手指深深插进他的头发中，按压着埃尔文的动作。  
他抬起那双全心沉醉在其中的蓝眼睛看向利威尔，利威尔垂下眼帘看着他的渴求。  
脖子上的力道被松开，利威尔让埃尔文张嘴咬紧自己的绳子，他让出主导权，走向床边，给了他的服从者一个邀请的眼神。  
埃尔文兴奋地像一个未经性事的少年，他扑向利威尔，像是被吊足了胃口终于获得奖励许可的豺狼。他的身体急躁地贴上利威尔，在对方的肩膀上贪婪地啃咬吮吸，留下吻痕。下身急躁地向前挺动着，柱头上没来得及拆下的皮圈挂着后半部分贴在利威尔的臀部上。利威尔抬手钩住那块道具，指尖沿着前端吐露的孔洞安慰般的滑动，他的手心贴上埃尔文的性器，用力捏住对方的全部脆弱。  
利威尔的唇凑近埃尔文的耳朵，在对方因为疼痛发出吸气声时给予轻声的鼓励，“慢慢来，好孩子。”  
利威尔加快了手上撸动的速度，埃尔文却因为没有获得许可而不能随意射精。他的腰随着利威尔的动作不受控制地向前顶撞着，被一波波剧烈的快感刺激地眼眶发红。利威尔看着埃尔文因为忍耐而憋得通红的脸，他剧烈的喘息几乎要化成呜咽，皱紧的眉头下是一双求情的蓝眼睛。  
于是他终于解开了前端的束缚，埃尔文甚至忍受到利威尔的点头许可，才断断续续的射出浓稠的精液。  
浊白色全射在了利威尔的黑色蕾丝布料上，沿着他的大腿向下滑落，滴答落在柔软的被子里。  
脖子上的项圈被扯动，埃尔文的鼻梁撞在利威尔大开的腿间。  
“舔。”  
口腔之前全是自己体液的味道，埃尔文隔着布料把利威尔早已挺立的性器急躁地含进去，利威尔溢出腥咸的液体混合着自己的白浊，被他全部吮吸吞吃进去。利威尔的手按压着埃尔文的头，隔着布料的刺激远远不够。于是他主动向侧面挑开布料，令性器拍打在埃尔文的脸上。  
那些液体粘在埃尔文的脸颊上，蹭在他的眉毛上，挂在他金色的长睫毛上。埃尔文热情地含进去利威尔的全部，在对方快速抽送时积极地吮吸渴求更多。  
利威尔无法继续压抑自己的呻吟，他把鞭子脱手甩向床下，抬手按住埃尔文追着自己性器舔吻的头颅，他忽然抽出自己在射精边缘的肉柱。眼眶发红地俯身下去把埃尔文压进床里，声音又变回以往那么多个日日夜夜里埃尔文所熟悉的样子。  
他说，“碰碰我，埃尔文。”  
埃尔文的手指只微微探进一节指节，利威尔就无法忍受地射了出来。他不安分地在埃尔文的怀里扭动着，在攀上快感巅峰时不受控制地抽动着腰部的肌肉。那些精液被喷射到埃尔文的胸口，沿着他的 腹肌向下汇成粘腻的河流。  
比起充满爱意的情人，他们更像两头纠缠在一起的雄狮。埃尔文压制住利威尔，像是要把自己的囊袋都全部挺进那个狭小的洞口一般地用力，房间里充斥着肉体拍打的声音，埃尔文粗重的喘息，和利威尔无法掩饰的呻吟。  
他的肠道再又一次射精的刺激下收紧，把埃尔文的快感全都贪婪地挤入自己的体内。  
喘息着，利威尔抱紧压在自己身上的人，他的手从埃尔文手臂下面向后弯折，轻轻抚摸着背部那些被自己鞭打的，充血浮肿的每一道痕迹。这是他第一次做S留下的作品，会不会用了太大的力气，最上面的伤痕是不是超过了衣领遮挡的位置，现在是否还会火辣辣地疼痛。  
埃尔文抬手把利威尔担心的指间动作全部收拢在自己温热的手心，他在利威尔的额头上留下自己的亲吻。他爱那些疼痛，那些真切提醒着自己，他是如何被爱着的疼痛。  
“我爱你。你的全部。”


End file.
